Casa de Muñecas
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: "Estas muñecas no son como las que tú conoces, ellas están ansiosas de corazones y con gusto conseguirán el corazón de ese amigo tuyo si se los pides" Si pudieras tomar el corazón de tu amor no correspondido y hacerlo tuyo... ¿Lo harías? [SoraxRiku y RoxasxSora] FIC CORREGIDO


**Casa de muñecas**

 **By S. Hisaki Raiden**

 **(27 de Octubre de 2015)**

 _Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

 **Resumen** :

"Estas muñecas no son como las que tú conoces, ellas están ansiosas de corazones y con gusto conseguirán el corazón de ese amigo tuyo si se los pides" [SoraxRiku y RoxasxSora]

 **Rating** : T (12+)

 **Genero** : Suspenso, Horror, Angst.

 **Advertencias** : Algo de Shonen-ai (Relaciones sentimentales entre personajes del mismo sexo, chicoxchico, o malexmale), nada explícito, ¿Ok?, traumas, sufrimiento protagónico (Cómo siempre), posible muerte de un personaje (O varios)

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos. Este es mi tercer fanfic de Kingdom Hearts, escrito para Halloween que de hecho fue ayer y de hecho lo escribí para un concurso de fics de terror para el grupo de Facebook: Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Realm. Soy fan al 100% de RoxasxSora, pero en esta ocasión experimenté con una pareja que regularmente no escribo… SoraxRiku… Sip, en ese orden, por si alguien no lo sabe, para MI el orden de los factores SI afecta el producto. Si alguien leyó este fic en el grupo, verán que son ligeramente diferentes, lo que pasa es que por tiempo mandé el fic sin corregir detalles, esta es la versión final y corregida.

Espero les guste aunque sea un poquito y me dejen su opinión...

Nos leemos al final.

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos;

"..."; Pensamientos, resaltar palabras o frases.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Casa de muñecas.**

…

Llevaba horas caminando por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo. Aquella enigmática ciudad con los atardeceres más largos en todo el mundo y en la que vivía desde hacía dos años. La ciudad era muy bonita eso no lo negaba, pero a veces extrañaba sus adoradas Islas donde podía andar sin zapatos; donde nunca hacía frío y donde siempre podía contemplar el hermoso azul del mar. Villa Crepúsculo estaba creciendo y al parecer era como una moda que desde las Islas o ciudades más pequeñas, se mudasen a ésta. De hecho recordaba que esa mudanza había sido el inicio de todo lo que padecía en esos momentos…

…

Hacía cinco años su amiga Kairi junto con sus padres, habían sido los primeros en mudarse. Sora, Kairi y Riku eran mejores amigos y hacían todo juntos, por lo que fue una noticia muy triste el saber que la chica se iría, recordaba perfectamente como Kairi los abrazó a ambos y lloró en cuanto se los dijo. Y cuando el inevitable día llegó, ambos fueron a despedirla a la estación del tren. Y fue tras la partida de su amiga que todo se volvió raro, pues Riku y él no sabían cómo actuar estando solos. Él se sentía sumamente extraño de estar solo con Riku, pues cuando la pelirroja estaba con ellos no hacían más que competir en todo por la atención de ella; y aunque seguían en contacto gracias al internet y al teléfono, él la extrañaba horriblemente. Pero tras el paso del tiempo y como ninguno de ellos tenía ahora un motivo para competir, dejaron de hacerlo y comenzaron a llevarse mejor. Incluso Riku había dejado de ser tan sarcástico y serio con él, sobre todo cuando hablaban de Kairi y reían al recordar como jugaban los tres cuando eran niños, pero lo raro es que sin ella, su amistad se había hecho más fuerte, y no era que no quisiera la pelirroja sino que algo dentro de él había cambiado.

Riku era más que su mejor amigo, pero como no lo podía explicar o entender, decidió ignorarlo y ese fue su primer error.

Tres años después de que Kairi se fuera, fue el turno de sus padres y de él de mudarse a Villa Crepúsculo y fue ahí cuando lo entendió todo. Esa había sido la despedida más difícil que había vivido en su corta vida y creyó que para Riku también lo sería; sin embargo, la última vez que se vieron en la estación del tren de Islas del destino… Riku sólo sonrió, le dio un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda. Le pidió que se cuidara y que cuidara de Kairi, ahora que vivirían en la misma ciudad y eso había sido todo. Estúpidamente él había esperado algo más que eso, segundo error, pues era obvio que Riku no sentía lo mismo que él.

Mientras el tren se alejaba de las Islas y veía a Riku quedarse atrás, lo supo: Estaba enamorado de Riku y Riku no lo estaba de él. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió el corazón roto.

Habían pasado dos años de eso. Ahora estaba en tercero de secundaria al igual que Kairi y hacía dos meses que habían recibido una maravillosa noticia. Los padres de Riku debían de mudarse a la ciudad por cuestiones laborales y en dos meses Riku iniciaría la preparatoria. Y cuando Riku llegó, Kairi y él no cabía de su alegría; ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, como antes, y así fue por dos meses, pero esa felicidad se había esfumado exactamente hacía un par de horas… Esa tarde al salir de la escuela pasó algo que no se esperaba, algo por lo que creyó que su corazón ahora sí se rompería definitivamente.

…

Hace unas horas…

—Quiero que seas el primero en saberlo —Dijo Kairi alegre pero apenada mientras mordía su helado de fresas. Esa tarde habían quedado de verse con Riku frente a la plaza de Villa Crepúsculo, justo estaban sentados en el barandal de concreto que estaba a un costado de las escaleras que llevaban a la plaza.

Sora mordió su helado de pistache con cubierta de chocolate y la miró.

—¿Fabber cco? (¿Saber que?) —Su voz sonó rara pues tenía el pedazo de hielo en la boca.

—Yo… —Titubeó la chica tomando el palito de helado con ambas manos. Se veía nerviosa. Y eso a él le extrañó.

—Tranquila, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea; no olvides que cuentas conmigo —ánimo el castaño a su amiga, y la chica sonrío con dulzura asintiendo.

—Yo… ¡InvitéaRikuasalir! —Gritó todo de carrera pues temía no poder seguir si lo decía lento.

Sora alzó una ceja y luego se echó a reír.

—Lo sé, ¿Qué no es por eso de lo estamos esperando aquí? —Dijo con tono obvio.

Kairi se ruborizó un poco.

—No, no, Sora… lo invité a salir… en plan de… una… cita —Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Sora estuvo a punto de no oírlo. El castaño se sacó el helado de la boca sorprendido y por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

—¿E-en serio? —Tartamudeó y se odio por hacerlo.

Kairi lo miró de reojo con vergüenza.

—¿Te molesta? —Pregunto.

—¿H-he? ¡N-no! No… para nada… ¿Por qué habría? —Dijo, aunque al principio se le enredo la lengua finalmente logró decir algo que tuviera sentido.

Kairi suspiro aliviada.

—¡Ay, gracias Sora! —Sonrió aliviada—. Sabía que no te molestaría, se lo dije a Riku.

Eso sorprendió a Sora…

—Riku dijo… ¿Si? —Pregunto.

—¡Siii! —Celebró la chica abrazando sus rodillas, al estar sentados en un lugar tan bajo se lo permitía— Aunque dudó... dijo que teníamos que decírtelo antes de ir —Volteó a verlo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja— Por eso pidió que nos volviéramos aquí contigo, antes de todo.

— … — "Esa fue la cereza del pastel" pensó Sora. Riku había dicho "Si" a ir a una cita con Kairi, aunque era de esperarse, él nunca le dijo lo que sentía por miedo a ser rechazado y perder su amistad.

—Hola chicos —escucharon los dos.

—¡Riku! —Saludó una pelirroja emocionada.

El chico de cabellos plata y ojos aguamarina le sonrió a la chica y luego se encontró con Sora que lo miraba con atención.

—Hola Sora—sonrió un poco.

—Hola —respondió lentamente y también sonrío.

Sin pensarlo mucho Riku comenzó a hablar.

—Sora… Kairi y yo… —pero lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé —Dijo él.

—No le molesta, Riku —Intervino la pelirroja sonriendo contenta y poniéndose de pié para llegar al chico de cabellos plata—, me lo ha dicho.

Riku observó a su amiga y luego regresó la vista a su amigo.

—¿En verdad? —"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?", pensó Sora, ¿Acaso había alguna esperanza para él? No, claro que no, Riku sólo quería confirmarlo.

—¡Oh, vamos Riku! —Dijo y se paró tratando de actuar normal, tragándose su dolor y poniendo en práctica en lo que era el mejor: sacrificarse por los demás— ¿Qué pensaste que diría? Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, sí se gustan, yo estoy feliz. Nada mejor que ver juntos a mi mejor amiga —se acercó y tomó la mano de Kairi mientras lo decía y luego con dificultad tomó la de él— y a mi mejor amigo.

Kairi soltó su mano y lo abrazó feliz.

—¡Eres el mejor de todos, Sora!

—… —Y todo lo que Sora hizo, fue devolverle el abrazo.

Después de eso… y antes de que el sol se ocultara. Sora miro a Kairi y a su amor platónico irse de la mano juntos…

…

Y era así como había terminado ahí; en ningún lado, llegando al lugar más recóndito de Villa Crepúsculo, a ese lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

"Tu corazón está roto"

Rió ante la metáfora común sobre el amor no correspondido.

"Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede brillar así?"

¿Brillar?

"¿Es que, no lo querías para ti?"

Sora negó. No, él era feliz si ellos eran felices juntos.

"Mentiroso"

Sora se paró repentinamente al oír eso, y se sintió extraño cuando fue consciente que ni siquiera parecían ser sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo se movía, empujado por alguien… o algo y el camino era más y más oscuro, pero él seguía sin tener miedo y no se fijó en dónde estaba en cuanto ya estaba adentro. Tan distraído seguía… siguiendo algo que ni sabía qué era, que tropezó con algo y cayó.

"Qué patético"

Sus pensamientos hicieron eco con aquellos, así que se levantó lo más pronto posible y buscó a sus pies lo que le había hecho caer, encontrándose con algo curioso… con una…

—¿Muñeca? —Se sentó en el suelo y tomó entre sus manos la muñeca, ésta tenía cuerpo y extremidades completas, excepto cabello y ojos. El plástico del que estaba hecho era muy suave, no como recordaba que fueran, volvió a levantar la vista y notó que todo ese lugar estaba lleno de ellas de todos colores y tamaños, colgadas del techo, sobre estantes, en el suelo, pero ninguna tenía ojos ni cabello. El lugar estaba algo oscuro y extrañas sombras se formaban entre ellas con sus cuerpos y extremidades, provocándole a Sora un escalofrío… soltó la que tenía en la mano dejándola en un estante y alejándose un poco de ella ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a un lugar así?

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

Ahora eso sonaba con sarcasmo.

"Tu corazón te condujo a este lugar".

Okay, con eso ya estaba seguro esos no eran sus pensamientos, algo ahí parecía estar hablándole, pero reflexionó en que eso era una estupidez, y lo siguiente que pasó tampoco lo tenía contemplado.

—¿Buscabas algo?

En verdad que no pudo evitar pegar un grito al oír eso tras él, se volteó encontrándose con alguien con una capucha negra; la impresión hizo que se le enredaran los pies y que perdiera el equilibrio, extendió sus manos por instinto, buscando algo de qué agarrase y por suerte alcanzó a sujetarse de un aparador que no había visto, pero lamentablemente no soportó su peso, llevándose en su caída, todo lo que estaba sobre dicho aparador, y el aparador mismo, cayendo al suelo con muñecas en su mayoría, además del espejo y la tabla. El vidrio se hizo trizas esparciéndose los cristales por el piso, pero… en una milésima de segundo, Sora creyó ver reflejado en uno de los cristales algo que le llamó mucho la atención tanto que todo lo que pasó antes se le borró de la mente ante eso.

—¿Estás bien?

Sora reaccionó y observó a la persona que le hablaba quitarse el gorro de la capucha, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos largos y grisáceos, de piel morena y un par de ojos dorados con contorno rojizo. El castaño parpadeó y se dio cuenta que el lugar se veía distinto de cómo lo vio cuando llegó, pues ahora parecía estar en una tienda y todas las muñecas estaban completas, no sin cabello y sin ojos como creyó verlas antes y el lugar no estaba oscuro sino iluminado. Movió su mano y sintió un piquete, se acababa de cortar con el espejo roto. Una sonrisa disimulada se formó en los labios de aquel hombre. Sora lo miró de nuevo y al fin cayó en la cuenta.

—¡Aah, lo siento mucho señor! ¡Arruine su aparador! —Se paró corriendo y comenzó a disculparse repetidamente, pero el sujeto no parecía molesto, al contrario, la sonrisa de antes se había pronunciado.

—Descuida, el aparador estaba mal colocado y además temo que te he asustado —dijo con aquella misma sonrisa, indescifrable para el castaño.

—No, no, señor ha sido mi culpa, estaba distraído, pero se lo pagaré, lo prometo, si usted no tiene problema en que se lo pague por partes.

El siniestro hombre rio un poco.

—Así que eres un jovencito muy honesto —Dijo con voz grave y profunda—, tal y como lo supuse, tu corazón te condujo aquí.

Sora se sintió confuso ante tal declaración.

—He… no, no señor. Esto fue casualidad.

—Oh, claro que no jovencito, nada de lo que pasa en éste mundo lleno de luz y oscuridad es casualidad; tu corazón te trajo hasta acá, tu corazón es muy honesto. Así que dile al Master, la razón por la que tu corazón te trajo aquí.

Sora lo vio con incredulidad. Eso era tan irreal, y se hubiera reído si no fuera porque todo eso era tan raro que no se sentía para nada cómodo, además de que tenía el presentimiento de que reírse sería lo peor que podría ocurrírsele hacer.

—¿Perdón? —Atinó a decir, y sintió como aquellos siniestros ojos dorados le traspasaban, luego lo miró sonreír de nuevo y al fin lo descifró, aquella no era una sonrisa amigable sino todo lo contrario, era fría y estaba cargada de hipocresía.

—Ya veo —Dijo el sujeto lentamente con esa voz grave sin dejar de mirarlo— Así que es eso… bien, elige la muñeca que más haya llamado tu atención.

Sora sonrió, nervioso e incómodo.

—Eh… es usted muy amable, señor, pero yo no soy tan… tan afecto a estas cosas… yo… —pero dejó lo que decía al ver como el rostro de aquel sujeto se veía más siniestro y más burlón.

—Oh, ¿Entonces prefieres que una de ellas te elija?

Sora tuvo de pronto una horrible sensación que le hizo temblar, pues vió como todas esas muñecas tenían sus ojos puestos en él, casi juraba que hasta sus cabezas se habían movido para poner sus ojos sobre él; Sora incluso se atrevió a moverse un poco y casi pudo ver sus pupilas de vidrio seguirlo sin perderlo de vista. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna y comenzó a temblar, sentía sus manos y sus pies fríos, pero eso era absurdo, las muñecas no se movían solas, eso era un disparate.

—Te voy a decir un secreto, jovencito… la muñeca que tu elijas o te elija… te "ayudará" a conseguir lo que quieres a cambio de algo. Estas muñecas no son como las que tú conoces, ellas están ansiosas de corazones y con gusto conseguirán el corazón de ese amigo tuyo si se los pides.

Esta vez sintió miedo de verdad, ¿Cómo podría ese tipo saber lo de Riku?

—No, no sé de qué habla señor. Y ya me tengo que ir —Se volteó y trató de salir corriendo de ahí a toda prisa, pero sus piernas parecían estar llenas de harina, pues no podía correr como deseaba, tenía miedo de voltear, sentía que lo seguían esas horribles miradas de cristal siniestro. Angustiado porque sus piernas no le respondían apretó sus puños y gritó…

—¿¡Qué diablos!? —con todas sus fuerzas…

Tras hacerlo, abrió los ojos y se vio de pie en una de las calles de Villa Crepúsculo. Se quedó tan desconcertado que incluso se quedó de pie mirando a todos lados como imbécil por un buen rato, hasta que un sonido lo hizo brincar, y se dio cuenta de que era su celular, lo sacó a toda prisa y casi estuvo por tirarlo al suelo, pues sus manos estaban torpes y estaba temblando de miedo.

—¿Bueno? —Alcanzó a contestar.

—/¿Sora?/ —Se escuchó en la línea del celular— /¡Al fin contestas el teléfono! ¿Dónde te has metido?/

—¿Riku? —Replicó atontado.

—/Noo, habla la conciencia de Sora por teléfono…/ —dijo con sarcasmo— /¡Claro que soy yo! Tía Aoi me ha marcado cinco veces, porqué tú no le has contestado el teléfono/

—… —Sora seguía igual de atontado, tanto que tardó en asimilar lo que Riku le decía— ¿He?

—/Sora, son más de las diez de la noche, ve a casa… ¿Qué pasa contigo?/ —Se escuchó a Riku extrañado en la línea.

Sora incrédulo, alejo el celular para consultar la hora y eran las diez y cuarto de la noche.

—¡Mamá me matará! —Grito y corrió para alcanzar el tranvía.

Después de sobrevivir a la reprimenda de su vida, fue a su cuarto e intentó dormir, pero tal cual, sólo lo intentó, pues cuando cerraba los ojos aparecían frente a él todas esas muñecas atravesándolo con sus ojos fríos de vidrio y en unas cuantas de esas, recordó las palabras del sujeto de cabellos grises. Con insomnio y algo asustado, se resigno a no dormir y se quedó con la luz encendida pensando en esas palabras…

—El corazón… de Riku…

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Casa-de-Muñecas-&&&&&&&&&&_

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, de todas maneras llevaba horas despierto. Desayuno algo y salió, ni siquiera se bañó, daba lo mismo. Llegó al salón tan temprano que no había nadie todavía y sonrío ante lo idiota que era todo eso. Fue hacia su lugar y tomó asiento en su sitio, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y en sus palmas apoyó su cara para mirar por la ventana; a los cuantos segundos de silencio sus ojos se comenzaron a intentar cerrar motivo de la falta de sueño, parpadeo lento tratando de luchar contra el cansancio, notando levemente que había algo en el tronco del árbol frente al ventanal de su salón, parecía ser una muñeca… sin pelo y sin ojos, que movió su cabeza hacia él. Sora brincó casi cayendo de la silla y abrió bien los ojos…

—¡Sora! —Volteó corriendo y no vio nada sólo sintió unos brazos rodeando su cabeza, pudo ver hasta que esa persona lo soltó.

—¿Qué pasó contigo ayer? Tía Aoi nos llamó varias veces a Riku y a mí ¿A dónde fuiste?

Sora regreso su vista a la ventana antes de responder y vio que el árbol no tenía nada.

—¿Yo? Pues… fui a los videojuegos y ahí se me fueron las horas —mintió.

—¿Los videojuegos? —Preguntó incrédula— Pero esos cierran a las ocho, y eran más de las nueve cuando tía Aoi nos marcó para decirnos que no respondías el teléfono.

Sora sonrió algo nervioso y apenado se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Bueno, creo que fui a un lugar muy lejos, no me di cuenta, sólo me fui caminando… —Bajó su brazo—, pero celebra que mi mamá no me mato por espantarla así.

Kairi hizo un mohín de disgusto y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—¿Sí? Pues ella no era la única, Riku y yo estábamos muy preocupados también, no vuelvas a hacerlo Sora —y lo volvió a abrazar.

Sora parpadeó.

—¿Riku también se preocupó? —Preguntó con duda.

—Que preguntas haces Sora ¡Pues claro! Sabes que él siempre se preocupa por los dos; somos amigos.

Sora sonrió un poco.

"Si eso te hace feliz, de verdad que eres patético"

Volvió a pensar.

Después de eso las clases continuaron, pero él se moría de sueño y se sentía intranquilo por lo ocurrido ayer, pero también el haber aparecido repentinamente en plena calle, le hacía dudar si realmente había ocurrido o si había sido su imaginación. Pero si lo había imaginado ¿que había hecho en realidad todo ese rato?

Durante el receso fueron hacia atrás de la secundaria a un lugar donde los alumnos ni deberían tener acceso, pero ellos se saltaban un par de rejas para llegar a un lado donde tenían paso a una reja de la preparatoria, que justo estaba atrás de la secundaria, y ahí se reunían con Riku durante el recreo. Al llegar, el chico de ojos azul claro ya estaba ahí.

—¡Sora, Kairi! —Y de un momento a otro Riku trepó por la reja, saltando al lado de la secundaria y corriendo hacia Sora lo tomó de los hombros— ¡Sora, qué rayos! ¿Dónde estuviste ayer después de que Kai y yo nos fuimos?

Él se sorprendió no sólo por la acción de Riku sino por su tono y su expresión.

—Pues… estuve caminando…

—¿Caminando? ¿A las diez de la noche? Tienes quince años Sora.

—Lo sé, es que en la vagancia se me fueron las horas… luego me fui a los videojuegos y estaba muy lejos; por eso me dieron las diez —rió un poco apenado. Esa era la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda su vida, pero como no entendía que había pasado realmente, ni para contarle a sus amigos.

—Debiste venir con nosotros —dijo Riku, y Kairi lo volteó a ver en cuánto dijo eso.

—¿Y hacer mal tercio? —Replicó Sora— Olvídalo; esa tarde era de ustedes y yo no pintaba nada ahí.

—Eres nuestro amigo, Sora, no digas tonterías —dijo Kairi también.

"Así que a pesar de todo eres bueno mintiendo… pero es tan absurdo que lo hagas para no preocuparlos a ellos"

Al oír eso, Sora desvío su vista unos segundos tras de Riku, mirando a la misma muñeca que vio en el árbol de antes, sólo que en el hueco de sus ojos se vio un brillo rojo. Sora brinco y Riku se dio cuenta volteando hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

Regresó la mirada a Riku en un segundo y luego hacia atrás, pero de nuevo no había nada ahí.

—¿Qué de qué? —Preguntó y por suerte su voz sonó normal.

—Has brincado como si algo te hubiera asustado —Comentó Riku— ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Sora temblaron de nuevo ante la preocupación de Riku, pero todo eso ya comenzaba a hartarlo. Estaba a punto de gritar lo que sentía a los cuatro vientos, pero al ver a Kairi igual de preocupada que su amigo, se frenó.

"Riku idiota, ya deja de preocuparte por mí y haz caso a Kairi"

Gritó mentalmente, pues le dolía qué Riku se preocupara tanto por él, pero sólo por ser amigos.

—Estoy bien —Logró decir y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes— ¡Oigan! ¿Les dejo solos un momento? Voy por algo de comer —No esperó respuesta de ninguno de los dos y se fue corriendo de ahí, saltó una reja y se escondió tras el muro siguiente respirando agitado, por poco y cometía un error, espero unos segundos no estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo fue; luego se asomó para mirar a sus amigos, y lo que vió le dolió en verdad, ellos… estaban abrazados, pero le dolió más al darse cuenta de que no solo estaban abrazados… ¿Se besaban? Sacudió la cabeza y corrió alejándose lo más que podía de ahí.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Casa-de-Muñecas-&&&&&&&&&&_

Llegó al baño y abrió la llave a todo lo que daba echándose agua en el rostro repetidamente.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? Si tú… ¡Estúpido Riku!"

Gritó mentalmente y se quedó agachado, apretando la piedra del lavabo con sus manos; sus cabellos escurrían, levantó la vista y vio reflejado en el espejo a alguien tras él con una capucha negra. Se volteó corriendo y respirando agitado; pero no había nadie, ni nada, salvo un ocasional goteo en alguno de los retretes; dio un hondo suspiro y regresó la vista al espejo, pero cuando lo hizo descubrió con horror que el encapuchado seguía en el reflejo, pero atrás no había nadie… o eso parecía. Negó…

"No es real, no es real"

Se repitió mientras miraba como las manos enguantadas de negro del reflejado, se alzaban para quitar la capucha, pero Sora definitivamente no quería ver lo que había debajo del gorro, así que salió corriendo del baño esquivando el lugar donde se suponía alguien estaba parado.

"Esto no te pasaría si le hubieras dicho a Riku lo que sentías; si le hubieras dicho a esa estúpida que se alejase de él… Lo haces todo más complicado"

—¡Bastaa! —Gritó en cuanto llegó caminando a una cancha de fútbol donde un partido justo se llevaba a cabo— ¡Basta, Basta! —Gritaba y algunos de ahí lo miraron con rareza, pues gritaba como un demente sin ningún motivo.

Sora se hincó y se cubrió los oídos cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió de pronto al sentir una presencia fuerte, como la que sintió en la tienda y volteó, topándose con alguien.

—¿Estás bien?

Sora cayó de sentón sobre el pasto asustado, pues la imagen en el espejo lo había perturbado demasiado, pero lo que ahora tenía delante era distinto.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño —dijo aquel con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el miedo del castaño.

La pregunta y esas últimas palabras habían sido dichas por un rubio de ojos azules sumamente atractivo, tanto que Sora se quedó como tonto por algunos segundos.

—Yo…

—¿Te ayudo? —Le ofreció su mano. El rubio llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria, era de ahí. Sora se sentía raro, pero no podía apartar su mirada de él. Casi por inercia finalmente sujetó la mano del rubio temblando al sentir su contacto y permitiendo que le ayudara a levantarse.

El rubio sonrío al verlo de pie.

—Vaya… ¿Estás asustado? Yo creí que estabas molesto, pues gritabas a alguien "¡Basta, basta!" como un demente —. Y se echó a reír.

Sora no supo si enojarse ante eso pero al verlo reír más bien se ruborizó. Después de reírse, el rubio se sentó en el pasto y miró el partido de fútbol con tranquilidad, como si nada acabara de pasar. Sora por lo contrario se quedó parado mirándolo, aunque trataba de apartar la vista no podía, tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes, pero… ¿En dónde? Dejó de pensar en eso y se estremeció al ver como el rubio levantaba su mirada celeste encontrándose con la suya, y le sonrió de una forma extraña.

—Siéntate, ya que veo que no te quieres ir.

—Ah, no, lo siento —se disculpó al darse cuenta de que lo miraba sin parar desde hacía rato.

—Sabes… —comenzó a decir el otro chico mirando fijo hacia el partido— Así se siente uno cuando lo traicionan…

Sora abrió los ojos grandes al oír eso.

El rubio siguió.

—Sientes tristeza… sientes furia y una gran decepción… sientes que lo has perdido todo… y no hay nada que lo cure… —Apartó la vista del partido y lo observó con sus ojos azules que ahora lucían fríos— excepto una cosa...

—¡Sora!

El castaño volteó al oir su nombre y al observar a Kairi, se acercó a ella.

—Kai…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó ella.

—Nada, miraba el partido con ese chico —movió la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin voltear.

La pelirroja parpadeó.

—¿Qué chico?

—Ese chico —remarca y voltea, pero en el lugar ya no hay nadie. Volteó hacia los lados desconcertado— … Oh, se ha ido —dijo lentamente.

—¿Y quién era? —Insistió la chica.

—No lo sé —Se alzó de hombros—, no lo había visto antes.

Kairi frunció el cejo.

—¿O sea que, preferiste estar con un desconocido en el receso que con Riku y conmigo? —preguntó incrédula.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —Se apresuró a responder… ¿Pero por qué Kairi le reclamaba? Les había dejado solos tal y como ellos querían estar— ¿De qué te quejas, Kairi? —dijo un poco molesto— ¿Me vas a decir que Riku y tú no la pasaron bien solos? Yo estoy seguro de que no me necesitaban ahí.

Kairi se ruborizó, pero se sintió algo molesta por el reproche.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres nuestro ami— Pero eso ya era demasiado para el castaño y la interrumpió.

—¡Ya deja de decir eso, maldición! —Gritó— ¡Estoy harto de ti!

—¿Sora? —Se quedó atónita por la forma en que le habló— ¿Por qué…?

—¡Déjame en paz! —No le dejó hablar y apartó la vista de ella con real molestia.

Kairi no estaba acostumbrada a que Sora se portara así con ella y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas e irse de ahí corriendo.

El castaño reaccionó al ver las lágrimas de su amiga y se sintió muy mal.

—Kairi…

—Vaya, si estás enojado después de todo —Sora fue rebasado por el rubio de antes, quien se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Kairi alejarse— Y yo que creí que eras un chico patético que deja que una niña tonta le haga trizas el corazón.

—¿Tú? —Saltó al ver al rubio— ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Qué rayos…!

El rubio se giró y lo miró con frialdad, cosa que extrañó a Sora pues hacía un rato le habían sonreído e incluso se habían reído con él, pero ahora...

—No he ido a ningún lado —descruzó sus brazos— Lo vi todo; todo el tiempo he estado aquí.

Sora se paraliza… ¿Qué demonios? Si cuando lo buscó no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿He? ¿Y bien, qué? —Lo observa.

El rubio sonrió de forma aburrida.

—¿No vas a pedirme que ella desaparezca para obtener el corazón del tal Riku?

Sora retrocede, presiente que algo no está bien ahí.

—¿Qué diablos…? ¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Eso no importa! —Alza la voz y lo sigue mirando fijamente, sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño— Quita esa cara de idiota, y dilo ya… la odias ¿No? Ella es un obstáculo para ti.

Sora al fin reconoce que los pensamientos de antes… y ayer, eran de ese chico rubio… o lo que fuera.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto! —Grita Sora.

—Claro que es cierto, el amor vuelve a las personas egoístas —lo dijo de manera indiferente y sombría— Acabo de verte herirla cuando ella sólo se preocupaba por ti, si ella desaparece ahora podrás quedarte con él… ayer lo pensaste, deseaste que ella desapareciera.

Sora lo mira con miedo… ese que estaba frente a él… ¿Qué era? ¿Y cómo podía saber sus pensamientos de ayer? Si solo había sido un pensamiento fugaz… un estúpido y absurdo deseo egoísta, si… él también los tenía, pero, eso poco importaba, él nunca lastimaría a Kairi, ni por Riku lo haría, no podía.

—Cállate, no es verdad, no es verdad —Repitió, se sintió desnudo por la sombría mirada de ese sobre él, y más por conocer sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

El rubio lo miró con ese destello en sus ojos azules, alzó y movió sus manos del centro de su pecho hacia afuera y Sora sintió un inexplicable dolor, llevando sus manos a sus brazos, cada una en el brazo contrario… sentía el ardor de una cortada en ellos y asustado comprobó que sangraba... ¿Con que lo había herido?

—Confiesa —instó.

Sora volvió a negar y retrocedió, sin soltar sus brazos.

—¡Jamás, lárgate! —Gritó y corrió de ahí.

El rubio se quedó de pie en ese lugar mirando al castaño irse, con indolencia.

"No te desharás de mi"

Se asegura de que ese pensamiento llegue al castaño.

Sora llegó al salón de clases, la clase ya estaba empezada, pero no le importó, no quería quedarse solo y fuera del salón, no quería ver de nuevo al rubio siniestro, pero, aunque no lo vio seguirlo, sentía su mirada sobre él como ayer la sintió de esas muñecas. El maestro lo regañó, pero lo dejó entrar. Sora jamás se sintió tan agradecido con un maestro como se sintió ese día. Sin embargo nunca pudo ponerle atención a la clase; estaba asustado por todo lo que le estaba pasando, ya no quería pensar en nada, sentía que sus pensamientos flotaban por el aire y llegaban a los oídos de los demonios, o peor aún, a los oídos de ese rubio siniestro, ni cuenta se dio de que la clase termino, sino fuera por lo que paso justo cuando esta terminó.

—Lo siento si estas molesto…

Sora volteó en cuanto escuchó eso y vió a Kairi parada junto a su banca mirándolo con los ojos trémulos.

—Pero no me importa, ni a mi ni a Riku… si tienes un día malo, cuéntamelo, no voy a aceptar que me digas que te deje en paz, porque no pienso hacerlo… No voy a dejarte solo— Pero la chica no acabó pues fue abrazada por Sora sin más— … ¿Sora?

—¡Lo siento, Kairi! ¡Perdóname por lo idiota que me porté contigo en la cancha! Ayer me dio insomnio no dormí bien y me he sentido como un zombi toda la mañana. Tú sabes que cuando no duermo bien, me pongo de mal humor, y tú no tienes la culpa, lo siento…

Kairi ríe un poco.

—Tonto, eso me lo tenías que decir desde la mañana…

—Si, perdón…

De pronto… Un fuerte ruido se escucha estrepitosamente frente a ellos, Kairi por inercia se abraza a Sora, todos voltean al frente observando como el pizarrón antes fijo a la pared ahora estaba en el suelo, y había dañado el piso. Kairi mira algo sorprendida pero desconcertada el suceso, y no es la única, el resto de sus compañeros están igual. Sora está petrificado, ve como aquel rubio sale del salón, había sido él, pero nadie más lo podía ver. Sus compañeros curiosos se acercan a ver el pizarrón sobre el suelo, no estaba desatornillado, el muro estaba roto como si algo hubiera empujado fuerte el pizarrón hacia abajo y lo hubiera despegado de la pared.

—Que cosa más rara… —murmura Kairi y voltea a ver a Sora y se da cuenta de que él chico estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y como paralizado— ¿Sora? ¡Hey, Sora!

Regresa la mirada de inmediato a ella.

—Tranquilo Sora, el muro no ha aguantado el pizarrón, si… es algo… extraño que lo hiciera justo… en este momento, pero tranquilo, pareciera que hubieras visto a un muerto, no un pizarrón caerse…

Sora dejó de escuchar a Kairi y siguió mirando lo ocurrido, esa parecía una advertencia, o así él la sintió. Y fuera lo que fuera ese rubio, al parecer no iba a desaparecer fácilmente y peor aún, Sora comenzaba a temer realmente el que dañara a Kairi, aunque él no se lo pidiera. Tan asustado estaba que no reaccionó en cuanto Kairi lo arrastró fuera del salón y apenas se inmutó cuando Riku se reunió con ellos en la salida, miró a sus dos amigos sonreír, y temió realmente que algo malo les pasara, algo que él había provocado por un segundo de egoísmo y algo que al parecer no podría detener… ¿O podría?

—¿Listo para la fiesta, Sora?

—¿He? —Levantó la vista hacia Riku distante.

—"¿He?" —Repitió el joven de cabellos platas con una sonrisa algo divertida— diría que él día de hoy ese es el monosílabo que más has empleado. Y al parecer tiene como… varios significados para ti.

—No seas malo, Riku —Le reprende la chica— El pizarrón se cayó en el salón sin ningún motivo y tan repentino que dejó a Sora algo asustado.

Riku sonríe de manera leve, como él solía hacerlo.

—Esa es una espléndida historia para contar mañana ¿No creen? —Los mira a uno y luego al otro— Es Halloween.

—¿Halloween? —Replica Sora sorprendido, estaba tan preocupado por las cosas raras que le pasaban que lo había olvidado, aunque también ya no le llamaba tanto la atención como cuando era pequeño.

—No, no Sora, iremos a la fiesta con Wakka y Tidus, no vamos a pedir dulces, ya no somos unos niños, —Rió Riku.

Sora se ruborizó.

—¡No seas idiota Riku, pues claro que…! No…—Bajó la voz avergonzado, y de pronto sintió como alguien le acariciaba los cabellos, levantó la vista y se topó con que era Riku quien lo hacía.

—Retiro lo dicho, seguro que si vas a la calle con un disfraz la gente te dará dulces —Ríe— sigues siendo tan adorable como cuando tenías seis.

Sora se avergüenza al oír eso.

—¡Riku! —Reclama y baja la vista y sólo la levanta un poco, al oir como sus dos amigos ríen, se quita la mano de Riku de la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado.

"¿En verdad cree que soy adorable?"

Riku mira a Kairi reírse y le acaricia un mechón de cabello también.

—Lo mismo tú, a puesto a que a ambos les darían dulces todavía.

Kairi se avergüenza.

—No soy una niña —y camina un poco más rápido para que sus amigos no la vean sonrojada. Riku la sigue con la vista con una sonrisa.

Al ver eso, Sora se siente confundido de nuevo, la actitud de Riku le confundía y le dolía, ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? ¿Por qué? Levantó la vista y se sobresalta al ver al rubio parado en esa esquina del puente, en donde se encuentran las escaleras para bajar; mira con temor como los ojos fríos de éste están fijos en su amiga quien pasa frente a él casi chocando, pero no le ve, pero el castaño sí lo ve y mira con horror como el rubio le mete el pie a la chica y esta tropieza, justo en el primer escalón de arriba.

—¡KAIRI!

Los dos amigos gritan al ver con impotencia a su amiga caer como en una especie cámara lenta, Sora salta sin pensar en lo que hacía tratando de apresar la mano de su amiga, pero siente como algo lo toma del otro brazo y lo jala hacia atrás, es el rubio quien lo ha sujetado, pero tanto el rubio como el castaño ven en ese mismo segundo, como Riku baja corriendo y salta para detener la caída de la chica, pero el también cae por las escaleras recibiendo algunos golpes, hasta que llega hasta abajo con ella en brazos, los escalones estaban manchados de sangre, Sora mira el líquido rojo y grita casi desgarrándose la garganta en ello.

— ¡Noooo!

"Tú lo deseaste"

—¡Eres un maldito! —Gritó Sora y todo su miedo se transformó en ira, lanzando sus manos al cuello del rubio como si fuese a ahorcarlo, pero siente su cuello duro, y mira un destello en los ojos impasibles del rubio, como si… como si fueran de… ¿vidrio? de pronto y por tan sólo un instante… en esos fríos vidrios ve reflejados a dos personas, a una chica de cabellos negros y a un pelirrojo.

 _«…Roxas… Roxas… »_

Escuchó dos voces y un par de risas mezcladas, pero se trataban de dos risas llenas de alegría, mientras repetían ese nombre.

—¿Ro… xas?

Al oír cómo le llamaba, el imperturbable rostro del rubio finalmente cambió y Sora incluso creyó ver confusión, finalmente el rubio frunce el cejo y mueve sus manos apresando fuerte los brazos de Sora, justo donde le hirió en el día, provocándole un torturante dolor, el dolor es tal que le suelta el cuello y cae de rodillas… el rubio ha desaparecido, Sora mira escaleras abajo, donde están Riku y Kairi en el suelo y comienza a llorar, mientras que algunos mirones ya se acercaban a ver el accidente.

 _& &&&&&&&&&-Casa-de-Muñecas-&&&&&&&&&&_ _…_

El resto de esa tarde y por la noche, Sora se la pasó en el hospital, y jamás se despegó de su madre, ni habló, ni si quiera le respondió cuando le preguntó lo que había pasado. Kairi estaba en terapia intensiva había recibido varios golpes graves tanto que le habían inducido un coma para evitar un traumatismo mayor. Riku también había sufrido algunos golpes y sólo le habían puesto a dormir para disminuir su dolor, pero aun no despertaba.

—Sora, cariño, voy a ir por algo de comer… ¿Gustas algo?

—… —Sólo negó con la cabeza.

La señora Aoi miró a su hijo y acarició sus cabellos.

—Hijo… sé que Kairi y Riku son tus mejores amigos… y que lo estas pasando mal…, pero, tienes que comer algo, o ellos se preocuparán mucho si al despertar te ven así, vamos…

Sora se siente sumamente desdichado ante las palabras de su madre y lo peor de todo es que ella sólo quería animarlo.

Aoi miró que su hijo seguía igual, salvo por unas lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento tanto, Sora… —Dice realmente triste al ver a su hijo pasar por eso, y ella también lo estaba pasando mal, pues apreciaba mucho a los amigos de su hijo. Después de abrazarlo caminó para ir a la cafetería por algo.

Sora seguía sentado, se negaba a ir a los cuartos de Kairi y de Riku, no quería ver a sus padres, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado, y de hecho era su culpa.

—Roxas… —Repitió de pronto al recordar al rubio, seguía con la sensación de que ya lo había visto… y también tenía la sensación de que ya había oído antes ese nombre, no sabía en donde, pero una cosa era segura, ese era el nombre de ese chico. Recordó también lo que había hecho en las escaleras del puente… apretó sus puños con fuerza y los llevó a su cara comenzando a llorar, se sentía fatal, además de cansado y débil. De pronto el cansancio le hizo sentir un mareo y ese mareo le hizo recordar algo ocurrido hacía nueve años…

…

Fue en una noche de halloween, él tenía seis años, igual que Kairi, y Riku tenía siete. Ese Halloween Kairi y Riku se habían quedado en su casa, ya que los padres de ambos habían tenido que trabajar. Y Wakka, Yuna y Tidus los habían acompañado. Había sido un día genial, habían comido muchos dulces y se la habían pasado todo el día jugando, pero apenas dieron las siete de la noche, Wakka, el mayor de los seis, aprovechó el horario para poner en práctica su actividad favorita de esa fecha: Contar historias de terror.

Tídus sugirió que apagaran la luz, para que fuera más espeluznante. Y Wakka agregó un plus, iluminar la habitación con tan solo una vela. Wakka se había puesto una manta sobre la cabeza y dramatizando una voz siniestra y cruel, comenzó a narrarles una vieja historia que sólo salía en esas fechas justamente. Algunos dementes, aseguraban que eso era una historia real, pero a él no le constaba.

La historia hablaba de tres amigos y su encuentro desafortunado con un lunático que se hacía llamar Master of dolls, quien jugó con sus sentimientos logrando que ellos se traicionaran entre sí por el amor de una chica. La historia le había hecho pasar al menos cinco días sin dormir y su mente infantil bloqueó la mayor parte de ella. Por más que se esforzó sólo recordó la última parte.

—"¡Robaré tu corazón!", Gritó Master of dolls mientras clavaba las largas y asquerosas uñas de sus manos en el pecho del niño rubio; y un horrible y desgarrador grito se escuchó por tooooda la ciudad, un grito que todos recordarían por muchos años —Aseguró con voz macabra.

Kairi se había aferrado a su brazo con miedo en esa parte, y él, aunque asustado también, trató de decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero sus intentos de consolarla se habían ido al traste en cuanto Wakka continuó su relato, moviendo sus manos como si fueran garras.

—Mientras gritaba de dolor, el niño rubio cerró sus ojos repitiéndose una y otra vez, "Es un sueño, es un sueño ¡No es real!", pero el dolor en su pecho atravesado no cesaba ¡y la horripilante risa de Master of dolls se escuchaba por toda la habitación, al tiempo que el suelo se llenaba de sangre! Pero él niño rubio sólo cerró sus ojos y no supo más— Hizo una pausa mirando la llama de la vela —La luz de un nuevo día llegó, el rubio abrió sus ojos y sonrío "La pesadilla acabó" se dijo así mismo, pero en cuanto miró su pecho cubierto de sangre supo que no era un sueño.

En ese punto, Tidus apagó intencionalmente la vela con que iluminaban el cuarto, para dejar que Wakka sacara una lámpara de baterías y la encendiera, iluminando siniestramente su cara y así narrar la última parte de la historia.

—"¡Bienvenidos a La casa de muñecas, Jajaja" —Gritó y apagó la luz. Enseguida se escucharon cuatro gritos, así como ruido de cosas cayendo y algo rodando por el suelo.

La luz de la lámpara del techo se prendió de pronto.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Entró su mamá todavía con su mano sobre el apagador de lámpara y mirando a los niños. Kairi estaba llorando abrazada a Sora, los dos en el suelo y él se esforzaba por no llorar también mientras la sostenía.

—¡Señora Aoi! —Se escuchó la voz de otra niña castaña quien apenas vio a ésta entrar, se abrazó a ella casi llorando también. Mientras que por lo contrario, un chico rubio cenizo reía a carcajadas al igual que el chico de la manta que ahora estaba en el suelo, con un niño de cabellos plateados sobre él jalándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

—¡No fue gracioso Wakka, no fue gracioso Tidus! —Le reclamaba algo molesto pero el otro seguía muerto de la risa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Repitió la señora al ser ignorada su pregunta olímpicamente.

—¡Mamá! ¡Señora Aoi! —Escuchó al mismo tiempo a su hijo y a Kairi mientras corrían a los brazos de esta— ¡Wakka nos contó una horrible historia sobre Master of dolls! —Dijeron al unísono llorando.

Al oír eso, la señora Aoi volteó a ver al aludido con desapruebo. Wakka se levantó del piso repentinamente, tirando Riku en el proceso.

—¡Oh, Vamos, señora! Es sólo una historia de miedo… ¡Hoy es halloween! —Enfatizó moviendo sus manos— ¡No hice nada malo! —Se excusó.

Riku se paró del suelo a donde Wakka lo había mandado al pararse.

—¡Sora y Kairi son muy pequeños para esa historia, Wakka! —Reclamó.

Wakka sonrío.

—¿Sólo ellos? Acéptalo Riku, tú también te asustaste. —Dijo socarrón— Te oí gritar.

—No es cierto —Se quejó.

—¡Ya! —Los calló y luego se agachó acariciando la cabeza de los tres niños que tenía cerca— Yuna, Sora, Kairi; no se asusten, es solo un cuento de Halloween, no hay nada que temer— Sonrió dulcemente— ¿Qué tal si vamos todos por una taza de leche con chocolate?

—¡Siii! —Gritaron los tres niños, y fueron con la madre de Sora al igual que Wakka, Riku y Tidus.

Esa misma noche, después de que sus otros tres amigos se fueran, Sora y compañía se prepararon para dormir. Kairi dormiría en la cama de Sora; y él y Riku en bolsas para dormir en el suelo.

—Riku, Sora —Les llamó la niña.

—¿Sí, Kairi? —Preguntaron desde el suelo.

—¿Y si Master of dolls si existe? ¡Y…y si viene a llevarse nuestro corazón? ¿y… y si nos convierte en muñecas? —Dijo con miedo la niña.

Sora se levantó.

—No tengas miedo, Kairi, yo no dejaré que te toque ¡Te protegeré! —Dijo con pose de héroe.

Riku suspiro al oír eso de Sora.

—Ajá Sora —se levantó de la cama y recargó sus brazos en esta para mantenerse alzado— Me temo que tú serás el primero en salir corriendo cuando Master of dolls llegué —Afirmó con tranquilidad.

Sora se ruborizó.

—¡Claro que no!

Pero eso sólo hizo a Kairi sentirse más insegura y ambos niños lo notaron en cuanto comenzó a hipear amenazando con llorar.

—¡Hey, hey! —Se paró Riku de inmediato— Todo va estar bien —le sonrió al verla en la cama con la cobija cubriéndole hasta la altura de la nariz— Yo te defenderé a ti y a Sora —aseguró.

Los ojitos de la niña brillaron aun con lágrimas.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! —Dijo de nuevo el niño de cabellos plateados con tranquilidad— Lo prometo —sonrío.

Sora hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda, yo puedo solo.

—Gracias Riku —sonrió la niña también secando sus lágrimas.

…

Sora volvió en sí de esa extraña ensoñación, mezclada con recuerdos… la historia era… ¿Real? No, no… ¡Eso no podía ser! Pero… ¡Había visto a dos personas reflejadas en sus ojos… y una de ellas, era una chica! Con la mente hecha un lio, se levantó de la banca y corrió de la sala de espera, llegando a un pasillo largo con ventanales de un lado y del otro las puertas y subdivisiones de consulta externa. A esa hora consulta externa estaba vacía por obvias razones.

—¿Entonces… Roxas era… una…? —Balbuceó, y se paró en seco al sentir que sus piernas le fallaban y no podía estar de pie, se apoyó de una de las bancas pegadas a la pared donde la gente solía esperar su turno, y se exaltó de nuevo al ver reflejado en el vidrio al encapuchado… retrocedió, ya no sabía que creer, no podía ser que esa historia con que Wakka los asustó a los seis años fuera cierta, pero regresó su vista hacia el frente cuando se sintió observado y ahí estaba el endemoniado rubio con su misma expresión indolente.

Sora lo miró con una mezcla de sentimientos siendo los más fuertes el miedo y el desdén.

—Entrégame su corazón.

—¡No! —Gritó y las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos de nuevo.

—¿Así que… sigues con eso…?

—¿¡Cómo te atreviste a herirlos!?

—Yo hago lo que tú simplemente no te atreves…

—¡Que eso es mentiraaaaa! —Gritó fuerte, y fue realmente un milagro que nadie haya llegado a la sala con semejante escándalo— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ellos!

—Idiota, a ellos no les duele herirte con sus muestras de afecto frente a ti… ¡Acaba con los dos y dejaras de sufrir por amor!

Sora sintió su corazón doler al oír eso, las palabras de esa… "cosa" no hacían más que perturbar su corazón, en verdad él era el culpable de todo, él llamó a esa cosa, él…

—¡Sólo porque tu traicionaste a tus amigos, no creas que todos son iguales a ti! —Gritó al fin.

Igual que hacían unas horas en el puente, Sora pudo ver una expresión de confusión que iba tomando más y más forma "humana" en el rostro frio del rubio.

—¿A… ami… gos…?

—Si, tú lo hiciste… ¿Oh no? —Inquirió ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… o qué lograría con eso— Tú eres Roxas el de la historia de Master of dolls.

Los vidrios de los ventanales comenzaron a vibrar con frecuencia baja…, Sora volteó al oír ese tintineo, pero regresó su vista al rubio… ¿Sería Roxas?

—¿Tra…i… ci…ón? —El cuerpo del rubio se mantuvo erguido, pero sus puños se cerraron lentamente comenzando a presionar más y más, aumentando también el tintineo de los vidrios, Sora estaba temblando de miedo pero permaneció firme, el rubio finalmente abrió sus ojos, mirándolo con furia, y pasó…

Uno de los cristales del ventanal estalló, Sora cayó al suelo y se cubrió con sus brazos sin poder evitar que varios de los vidrios le cayeran y se le enterraran…pero todo había sido tan rápido, que apenas levantó la vista, se encontró con el rubio mirándolo con odio, una expresión llena de emociones y sentimientos que antes no le vio.

—¿Crees que eres diferente a los demás sólo por decir tonterías sobre la amistad y el amor? —Inquirió con rencor— ¿… Crees que un niño imbécil como tú es mejor sólo por tener amigos? ¡No sabes nada! —Gritó y rompió otro cristal y comenzó a hablar— Ese amigo que yo tenía, ese amigo al que yo admiraba y al que estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta donde me llevara… ¡Me hirió! Su amor por mí… su absurdo deseo de estar conmigo… ¡Era egoísta y desleal! A él le importaba un comino como yo me sentía. Quería tenerme como un objeto, como una presea, y no dudó el vender el corazón de MI mejor amiga a Master of Dolls para quedarse conmigo, se atrevió a herirla tan solo para quitarla del camino… mis sentimientos ¡MI dolor! ¡Jamás le importaron! —Gritó el rubio casi fuera de sí— Xión desapareció… ¡Fue borrada! Y ni aun entregando mi corazón pude recuperarla… ¡Los sentimientos que tengas por lo demás no sirven para nada! —Grita al último y rompe más ventanales… Sora siente el dolor de las cortadas y sin más ve al rubio frente a él… y se desmaya…

En medio de su inconsciencia… Sora creyó escucharlo de nuevo…

"Sólo porque me quería y no pudo confesarlo, traicionó mi confianza y entregó a mi mejor amiga"

"¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?"

"¡Éramos amigos!"

"Master of Dolls prometió que me devolvería mi vida… si reunía corazones para él"

"Master of dolls… me engañó"

Cuando Sora abrió sus ojos se encontraba en una de las salas del hospital. Estaba conectado a un suero y tenía también todos los dedos y brazos vendados, además de algunas cintas y suturas en la frente. Sintió de nuevo esa mirada y esa presencia y se volteó un poco, pero, ya ni se sorprendió al ver al rubio parado frente a él, ni le sorprendió tampoco ver su cara con ese gesto inexpresivo, después de todo, nadie iba por el mundo mostrando sus heridas a todos como si nada.

—Entrégame el corazón de Kairi y bórrala, no puedes salvarla —dijo Roxas con voz baja, casi como susurrando—, Master supo lo que sentías desde antes de entrar a La casa de Muñecas. Sabes bien que él… Riku… la quiere, si la borras, él lo sabrá… y te odiará —dijo lentamente—. Así que toma el corazón de Riku, y conviértelo en una muñeca… y así será siempre tuyo, no tendrá voluntad para odiarte por lo de Kairi… y aun si no te ama actuará como si lo hiciera… cuando alguien desea lo que no puede tener tiene que conformarse con eso.

Sora lo escucha y cuando trata de responder se le dificulta, se siente débil por la pérdida de sangre, por el insomnio y la falta de alimento. Pero aun así niega con la cabeza, él no deseaba ninguna de esas cosas, no quería herir a sus amigos… no le importaba si Riku no sentía lo mismo por él.

—No voy a hacer eso…, Roxas…

—¡…! —El rubio abrió sus ojos atónito, aun en esa situación no lo convencía, ¿Por qué no accedía? —¡Idiota! Si no lo haces… —Pero no puede continuar pues alguien irrumpe en el cuarto.

—¡Sora! ¿¡Qué pasó!? —Entró Riku corriendo a la habitación, tenía vendada la cabeza y los brazos en algunos lados, los únicos que no estaban cubiertos eran los raspones en su cara que no estaban cubiertos con gazas.

Sora abrió sus ojos azules y ya tampoco le sorprendió ver ahí a su mejor amigo.

—Riku… —murmuró con trabajo.

Riku suspiró algo aliviado al ver los ojos azules de Sora abiertos.

—Te… te libras de caer de una escalera… y resulta que te accidentas en el mismo hospital con una ventana… eres imposible… —Dijo el joven, entre aliviado y triste.

Sora sabía porque estaba así.

—Lo siento… Riku…

Riku lo miró.

—Tonto… ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —Parecía que diría algo más, pero se detiene.

"El muy idiota no sabe que todo lo que ha pasado es por causa tuya"

Riku voltea hacia un lado, y Sora se percata de algo, su amigo se había movido como si hubiera escuchado al rubio… ahora los dos miraban hacia el mismo sitio, en donde estaba Roxas, pero no vieron al chico que Sora había visto todo ese tiempo, no, sino a una muñeca de cabellos rubios y ojos de vidrio azul.

Riku se movió hacia la muñeca casi de manera involuntaria.

—¿Es tuya, Sora? —Preguntó Riku quedando frente a ella.

Sora vió como Riku extendió su mano para tomar a la muñeca y al fin reaccionó con horror, vio esa muñeca en la tienda reflejada en uno de los espejos que rompió.

—¡No la toques! —Gritó, pero fue tarde, pues en cuanto Riku tocó a Roxas, una extraña oscuridad se extendió desde él hasta cubrir toda la habitación.

Sora se aterró al reconocer el lugar.

—¿Qué demo…? —Bufó Riku incompleto, estaba en el desconcierto total ante lo que veía… ¿Qué había pasado con la habitación del hospital?

Pero el miedo de Sora aumentó en cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse hasta que finalmente lo vió, se trataba del tipo de cabellos grises, que vió ayer, y ahora caminaba lento hasta ellos mientras que aplaudía pausadamente.

—¡Bravo, bravo! Master of dolls está conmovido, muy conmovido —Dijo con voz sarcástica y fría, luego bajó sus manos dejando de aplaudir—. Tres días y aún te resistes, tu corazón era tan honesto, Sora ¡Qué lástima! Pues ahora lo obligaremos aceptar lo que quiere…

—No… —dijo Sora en un hilo de voz, estaba muy asustado.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto, Sora? ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Riku confundido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero ante la sorpresa de ambos, unas muñecas de las muchas que habían por ahí, se levantaron, les creció el cabello de un color grisáceo, su piel se tornó morena, y crecieron hasta tomar una forma muy parecida al tipo de antes y en los huecos de los ojos brotaron unas orbes de vidrio color ambarino, igual de siniestros que los del tipo aquel. Una vez con forma se lanzaron hacia donde estaban los dos amigos.

—¡Sora! —Gritó Riku y se puso delante del castaño intentando escudarlo, pero eso sólo facilitó los planes de Master of dolls, pues las muñecas casi iguales a él, sujetaron al peliplata de brazos y piernas y lo alejaron de Sora.

—¡Riku! —El castaño en un impulso se levantó de donde estaba ya no sabía si era la cama del hospital o el piso, daba lo mismo y trató de ayudar a su amigo, pero sintió como unos brazos lo sujetaban desde atrás inmovilizándolo, volteó y vió que se trataba de... —¡Roxas! ¡Sueltameee! ¡Riku!

—No podías evitarlo… —Murmuró Roxas con voz fría— de todas maneras Master of dolls vendría.

—Hagamos esto más interesante —Dijo el de cabellos grises y llegaron flotando otras tres muñecas como él, y llevaban a la chica pelirroja inconsciente.

Riku y Sora casi se quedan sin aire a ver eso.

—¡Kairi!

Los dedos de las muñecas que llevaban a Kairi se alargaron como si fueras agujas, rasgando la bata que llevaba la pelirroja y no solo eso, rasgando también su piel. Al estar en coma no se quejó pero la herida era profunda pues la sangre escurrió por la piel de la chica, manchando también la bata.

—¡…! —Riku estaba casi petrificado… ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí!?

—La eliminaremos para ti, Sora —dijo Master—, así tu amigo será para ti.

—¡No! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Basta! —Gritó Sora asustado.

—Ella es un obstáculo para ti —volvió a decir el de cabellos grises.

Riku estaba atónito no podía creer lo que oía y veía.

—Sora… ¿Es verdad? —Preguntó Riku incrédulo— tú… ¿Lo hiciste?

Le dolió escuchar la duda de Riku, pero de todos modos él ya lo sabía, por ello se había disculpado hacia un momento, aunque él no quisiera nada de eso, igual era culpable.

—Riku… no…

Master rió y moviendo sus manos hizo crecer los dedos de las muñecas que sujetaban a Riku atravesando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros. Riku gritó por el dolor, pero ahí no acabó la cosa, pues lo mismo hicieron las muñecas con sus piernas, el cuerpo de Riku pendía de sus uñas como si fuese una marioneta, atónito y adolorido sintió como era empujado en contra de su voluntad frente a Sora.

—Es tuyo, tómalo —dijo Master ofreciéndoselo— ¡Reclama su corazón! Te lo entrego en bandeja de plata.

—¡No! ¡No lo hare! ¡Détente! —Gritó con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, había perdido mucha sangre se sentía tan débil que el ser detenido sólo por Roxas de los brazos era más que suficiente, se sentía impotente y miserable, ya no sabía qué hacer— ¡Yo nunca te pedí nada! ¡Nada!

Roxas miraba eso desde hacía rato, recordando de pronto lo ocurrido con sus amigos. Axel no dudo en entregarle a Master of dolls el corazón de Xión para quitarla de su camino, pero Sora no era igual. Y el que ahora pensara que si lo había deseado era por causa de la confusión que Master hizo crecer en su corazón, desde la primera vez que llegó a La casa de muñecas. Pero en realidad, y a pesar de saber que Riku no lo quería como él, Sora no quería lastimar a Kairi, lo vio en las escaleras, iba a saltar para salvar a la chica, cosa que terminó haciendo su amigo, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo también. Y él qué pensó que la historia de ellos sería igual a la suya, pero Sora pudo haber deseado borrar a Kairi desde la primera vez que llego ahí, y se había negado y seguía negándose.

Riku seguía colgado de esas uñas, y aunque el dolor era insoportable, su mente trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría, no era un sueño, el dolor era real… pero no, no podía ser que Sora deseara eso, no podía ser… ¡No!

—¿No lo quieres? —Rió Master of dolls sin importarle los gritos de Sora de antes, sus muñecas mecieron a Riku frente a él, hiriéndolo más y haciendo que goteara más sangre al suelo.

Sora ya no podía más estaba desesperado, no quería que Riku fuera una muñeca, no podía hacerle eso.

—Bueno… esperaba que cambiaras de opinión, pero… —sus uñas crecieron— ya es tarde para hacerlo —exclamó y mandó sus uñas hacía el pecho de Riku… Sora forcejeó intentando librarse de Roxas y estiró sus brazos con angustia, si el relato era cierto, Master of dolls le quitaría su corazón a Riku y lo volvería otra de sus muñecas.

—¡NO! —Roxas se movió por voluntad, soltó a Sora y corrió hacia Master of dolls cortando sus uñas con las suyas, evitando que robara el corazón del peliplata.

—¡…! —Sora se quedó atónito al ver al rubio hacer eso.

—¡Qué diablos? —Grito el peligris furioso.

—¡Sora nunca quiso tomar el corazón de Riku a la fuerza, ni lastimar a Kairi! —Lo encaró Roxas— ¡Ya déjalos en paz!

—¡Insolente! ¡Eres sólo otra de mis muñecas! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ponerte a mí!? —Movió sus manos y Roxas sintió como volvía a perder control de su cuerpo, control que ni si quiera supo en qué momento recuperó… quizás desde que recuperó su memoria, pero ese momento de lucidez le costó caro, las manos de Master crecieron y con esas garras enormes lo apresó de los brazos y tiró fuerte, Roxas sintió un fuerte dolor gritando, Master of dolls acababa de dislocarle un brazo— ¡Tu misión era convencerlo de entregarme el corazón de sus dos amigos no desear salvarlos y corregir tu propia historia! —Dijo lleno de ira— ¡Ese amigo tuyo te traicionó, salvar a estos tres no cambiará nada! —Le tomó el otro brazo y parecía muy dispuesto a dislocárselo también…

—¡Roxas! ¡Ya déjalo! —Sora reunió fuerzas para correr contra Master para ayudar a Roxas, pero este sólo lo golpeó con su enorme mano demoniaca, aventándolo contra el suelo. En realidad el peligris se había movido por reflejo, pero cuando asimiló lo ocurrido, se burló del castaño.

—¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa?

—¡S-Sora…? —Gimió Roxas adolorido.

Sora se levantó un poco del suelo y miró a Master of dolls con desdén.

Y el peligrís se echó a reír con crueldad al ver eso.

—Roxas es sólo una muñeca, —dijo mirando a Roxas entre sus garras— una patética muñeca que lleva años recolectando corazones para mí, corazones llenos de luz, como el tuyo, tentándolos, corrompiéndolos, convenciéndolos de traicionar a los suyos por un sentimiento tan débil y absurdo como el amor.

Sora miró a Roxas sorprendido de escuchar eso. Roxas apartó su vista, ni si quiera sabía por qué se sentía avergonzado, si lo que Master decía era cierto, él recolectó todos esos corazones y lo hizo sin remordimiento, le parecía patética la forma en que se traicionaban unos a otros por "amor"…

Master of dolls arrojó a Roxas contra el suelo, y el rubio se quejó por su hombro dislocado.

—¿Qué pasa Roxas? ¿Creíste que esta vez sería diferente? —Le dijo mirándolo con burla— ¿Creíste que podrías cambiarlo? Tú no tienes corazón, tu corazón se pudrió con esa traición ¡No tienes nada!

Roxas se levantó del suelo, apretando fuerte su hombro dislocado, sentía humillación y algo que hacía mucho no sentía… dolor… y no era dolor físico, quería llorar y hacía muchos años que no lloraba, no podía… pero desde que Sora de alguna forma le recordó a Axel y a Xión… sentía como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, pero al ser de vidrio no podían salir. Él ya no era humano era una maldita muñeca, no podía hacer nada, no tenía ninguna razón para existir, lo único que le quedaba era desaparecer… ser borrado, igual que Axel y Xion.

—¡Callate! —Gritó Sora, sin poder soportar más las crueldades que ese tipo le estaba soltando a Roxas— ¡Tú engañaste a Roxas! ¡Sólo lo usaste! ¡Te aprovechaste de su dolor para manipularlo!

—… —Roxas miró a Sora sorprendido, no podía creer que lo defendiera después de lo que le hizo a Kairi… no creyó que se pudiera sentir peor… ni si quiera sabía que podía sentir algo todavía.

Riku estaba entrando en shock debido al dolor, pero reaccionó un poco al oír las palabras de Sora.

Master of dolls volvió a reir.

—¿Quieres salvarlo? ¡Qué absurdo! Él es una muñeca inútil sin mi control, no tiene voluntad propia, no tiene nada y ahora es una muñeca rota… —Dijo con una sonrisa cruel al ver el brazo "roto" del rubio.

—¡No! ¡Termina con esto! ¡Te daré mi corazón a cambio! —Gritó repentinamente.

Roxas abrió sus ojos de vidrio atónito volteando a verle.

—¡No, Sora, no lo hagas! —Gritó, y miró como la sonrisa de Master of dolls se pronunció, eso era lo que buscaba desde el principio, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

—Quiero que mis amigos sean felices —se paró y cerró sus ojos—, el obstáculo… soy yo… —Dijo y le sonrió a Roxas.

Riku reaccionó.

—¡No, Sora! —Gritó desesperado— ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? ¡Si lo haces no te lo perdonaré! ¡No voy a perdonarte jamás! —sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llorar, y escuchar eso de Sora le dolía más que esas uñas atravesando sus brazos y piernas, o quizás es que ya no podía pensar con claridad dada la pérdida de sangre.

—Perdóname Riku… —Dijo y bajaron lágrimas de sus ojos, pero seguía sonriendo— Lo siento Kairi —luego miró al rubio de nuevo— Roxas… —Pero no pudo decir más, pues inesperadamente sintió como algo le atravesaba el pecho, desgarrando su cuerpo. Master of dolls lo había atravesado con sus uñas con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

—¡SORAAA!

Y todo se oscureció…

…

…

…

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó ¿Ya era de día? La luz entrando por los grandes ventanales se lo confirmaban, se talló los ojos, pero de inmediato esa acción perdió sentido y se preguntó porqué quería hacerla. Se movió y se acercó a la ventana, mirando a la gente pasar fuera de ahí, pero nadie se detenía a verlo, se puso de pié, las telas blancas con que estaba envuelto resbalaron de su cuerpo, no llevaba ninguna prenda encima, pero sintió que eso no importaba, de pronto muchas cosas habían dejado de importar, y lejos de preocuparle se sintió ligero y libre.

—Sora… —escuchó tras él y al voltear sonrió.

—¡Roxas! —Se pasó corriendo y abrazó al de cabellos rubios— No estás roto, estas aquí.

Roxas se sorprendió ante la actitud del castaño, y lo apartó para mirarlo.

—Sora… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Sora lo observó con una sonrisa algo indiferente.

—Te rompiste, me preocupé mucho, pero estas entero, eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Roxas se sintió mal de oír eso.

—Sora… ¿De verdad quieres estar aquí? —Bajó la vista— ¿Qué hay de Kairi… y Riku?

El castaño parpadeo confuso.

—¿Quiénes son esos?

Roxas se sintió peor de escuchar esa respuesta.

—¿¡Ya no los recuerdas!? —Casi gritó— Ellos eran lo más importante para ti… por ellos tu… —Pero paró de lo que decía al ver a Sora sonreírle de nuevo de modo indiferente.

—No sé de que hablas Roxas, tú ya sabes que el único importante para mi… eres tu —dijo y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Roxas sintió como sus lágrimas corrían por su interior, pues esos ojos de vidrio, no volverían a llorar nunca. Sora había perdido su corazón, y él, para su desgracia había recuperado el suyo junto con sus recuerdos y ahora se lamentaría por siempre lo que le pasó con Sora.

…

—Awwww… ¡Que bonitas muñecas ¿Ya viste? —Dijo una chica pegada a la ventana de la tienda, mirando a dos muñecas, una de cabellos castaños y otra rubia— parece como si se abrazaran.

Su amiga miró extrañada el lugar.

—¿Esta tienda siempre ha estado aquí?

—¿He? Pues… no lo sé —respondió la otra y levantó la vista, mirando un letrero que tenia letras en inglés— ¿Será el nombre de la tienda?

—Adelante señoritas —Las dos chicas voltearon algo sorprendidas al oír esa voz, encontrándose en la puerta de aquella tienda a un sujeto de cabellos largos y grises, ataviado con una gabardina negra— ¿No gustan pasar a la tienda?

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra y aunque dudosas se movieron para entrar.

El tipo les abrió la puerta y sonrió de manera misteriosa.

—Bienvenidas a "La casa de muñecas"

 _& &&&&&&&&&_—O—WA—RI— _& &&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Muy bien. Esta historia llega hasta aquí, espero no haber traumado a nadie, pero pues al ser esto de terror nada puede acabar bien xDD.

Es mi primer y último SoraxRiku, no soy tan fan de la pareja, pero por más que lo intenté no pude evitar pensar en la historia que no fuera con ellos.

Y mis preguntas, como siempre…

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó? ¿Si supieron quien era Master of dolls? xDD ¿Por qué creen que la "Casa de Muñecas" se le apareció a Sora?

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

Recuerden, nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un review.

досвидaния!

(Hasta luego)

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
